Introduction to Necrons
The original Necrons had gameplay design problems Economic system Necrons possessed a balancing problem that was fundamental to their economic system. In the original game, the necrons' economy does not increase or decrease based on the number of strategic points. * On maps with 4 strategic points, Necrons had the '''advantage'''. * On maps with 6 strategic points, Necrons had the '''disadvantage'''. The economy did not closely align at all with the other races, becoming unmanageable: * Initial generator had a build time of 45 seconds, with a cumulative 22% increase per existing generator. * Necron Warriors were free to recruit, though not to reinforce. Tactics Fights both by and against Necrons were tactically very limited. * Necron units had such slow movement speed to the point where every move was a preplanned orchestrated sequence of events. * There was no requirement to spread out the structures, meaning that every base fight was a pitched battle. * Teleports were not readily available. * They did not fit within the run-and-gun aggressive competition for map control gameplay of dowpro. Necrons lacked varied armour types * This is awkward when there is an explicit counter system in place, based on weapon and armour type. * Most were either Infantry Heavy Medium or Infantry Heavy High. The Necron Lord was heavily overloaded with powers. * This means most of the micro focus was on the Necron Lord. What we wanted for Necrons * Maintain and perhaps increase the dreadful nature of fighting against the Necrons. * Rework their economic system so that the Necrons can be balanced across all competitive maps. * Increase the skill ceiling for Necron, with the aim of making them more challenging and rewarding to play. * Increase the tactical options by and against Necron players. * Rebalance Necron units so that there exists a counter system. * Provide them a more dynamic and aggressive raiding style that is shaped by their mastery of teleportation. Economic System Power Generators may not be built in proximity to another Power Generator. * This leads to a game where every location on the map is a battle zone. * Enemies will explore the map looking for isolated Power Generators. Energy Core now costs 200 (from 550), and provides a power income 50% greater than a power generator. Necrons are the only race with two income researches for their main resource (the requisition researches no longer exist for other races). Listening Posts cost 80 (from 25). Necrons should ''only build them'' ''as needed'', unless they have a spare scarab. Each LP built early means 1 or 2 less Power Generators - This is an opportunity cost. Everything now has a cost, and nothing is free. * This includes abilities, such as Solar Pulse. * No ability is 'must have'. More production structures. * Necrons have more options when it comes to timing window attacks, and to be more dynamic in-game. Teleportation The value of teleportation increases based on larger maps. This tones down any advantage that larger maps provide to races with faster movement speed. Where can I teleport to? More teleport locations allow new tactical possibilities that did not exist before, such as aggressively capture the enemy strategic points. Denying Necrons map control denys them mobility. * Dormant Monolith * Restored Monolith * Listening Posts * Summoning Core * Necrontyr Pillars (an object deployable by the Necron Lord and Deceiver upon reaching Tier 1.5) More ways to teleport * Displacement Arc (costs 40) teleports units in proximity. * Ascension Grid (costs 320) teleport the entire army. * Veil of Darkness. Resurrection Necron units cannot normally reinforce in the field. Instead, they are reliant on resurrection. This requires two things: * That the Necron unit be alive. * The Necron unit be in proximity to the corpse of the fallen model. The necron model returns to life at half HP. The younger races can overrun your position through overwatch: * Reinforcement is faster than Resurrection. * Reinforcement provides models on full HP. * But requires them to have an economic advantage. Resurrection is free. * Rewards them for drawing you away from the proximity of your corpses. Run-and-gun battles favour the younger races, who can reinforce despite it. Power Generators and Necrontyr Pylons strip away enemy Line of Sight, which can be used for defensive purposes. Units Overview All units have been rebalanced in keeping with the dowpro combat system. '''Necron units are overall tactically more flexible.''' In dowpro, ranged units are better at melee in certain situations, and now Necrons are no different. * Heavy Destroyers and Immortal melee deal better DPS against Light and Heavy Infantry. * Heavy Destroyers deal nearly twice as much melee damage to Daemons, so could be used to tie up Horrors. * Necron Warriors are better in melee in Tier 1.5 compared to similarly teched enemies with Flamers. Necron Lord * Still one of the strongest Tier 1 units, typically other Tier 1 commanders cannot stand up to him in a duel. * Now has access to the Necrontyr Pillar, available in Tier 1.5, that shapes the tactical landscape. ** It provides disruption and reduces enemy line of sight by 50%. *** In Tier 2 it provides area of effect health regeneration of 4. *** In Tier 3 it enables reinforcement within its area of effect. This makes it an extremely important target of opportunity. ** It is also a teleport location, allowing Necron infantry to attack one location and then teleport to support the Necron Lord. ** This also rewards the enemy to use run-and-gun battles, as the Necrontyr Pillar cannot move once deployed. Builder Scarabs * Can burrow into the ground, becoming invisible. ** This is necessary because of dowpro's focus on map control dominance. ** It also allows it to be a better spotter. ** It rewards those who react fast enough to save the scarab. It also reward enemies who bring detection. * No longer are free. * It is now one of the faster builders (though not the fastest). * Initial cost is much higher than the reinforce cost, so there is an economic reward in saving and killing them. * No longer have 35 Keen Sight, meaning that infiltration is now worthwhile against the Necrons. Warriors * No longer are free. * They retain the status of one of the most dangerous Tier 1 units. * Timing windows now exist, based on the strength of Necron Warriors at any given time. ** At Tier 1, they dominant. ** At Tier 1.5, they are slightly out-scaled by their enemies. ** At Tier 2, they shine again, with access to the second DPS/HP research before other races (most get it in Tier 2.5). ** At Tier 2.5 they are out-scaled by their enemies, as Plasmaguns enter play. And hence forth must be supported. Wraiths * They are available upon constructing the Summoning Core (like Tier 1.5), and roam as squads of two. * They retain their status as terrifying, especially against non-melee Light Infantry. * In the early game they cannot contest commanders in melee, but this changes once upgraded. * Upon the completion of the Wraithflight research they can reinforce to a squad of 3. * Now have Light Infantry armour. Deceiver is a second Tier 1 Hero * Deceiver is available in Tier 1. Completely reworked as a scouting secondary commander without upgrades. * With the Deceiver Awakening research (Tier 1.5) it deals significant area of effect damage. * With Deceiver the Great Destroyer research (Tier 2) the commander effectively becomes artillery, dealing significant disruption. * The Deceiver should be carefully micro-ed to maximize damage output. Flayed Ones are available in Tier 1 * Flayed Ones are available in Tier 1. * They are highly resistant to anti-morale weapons, but no longer morale immune. * They now charge faster into melee, which improves with the Finality of the Cull research. * Deals significant anti-commander damage, allowing for no commander early game strategies. * Deep Strike and Teleport means FO can teleport twice in the early game, allowing them to be oppressive raiders. Immortals * Wear Elite Heavy Infantry armour * Immortals are now more soft counter. ** Their ranged attacks soft counter daemons, monsters, light structures and vehicles. ** Their melee attacks soft counter light and heavy infantry. Tomb Spyders * Tomb Spyders have Heavy Vehicle armour (from Medium Vehicle armour) ** Anti-Tank weapons are generally 15-30% less effective versus them. ** Commander melee weapons are generally 100% more effective versus them. * The high cost of Necron infantry makes the Tomb Spyder an economic investment. Pariah * Retains its armour type (Elite Heavy Infantry), but keep in mind the counter system impact of this. * Like Warriors they have superior fire on the move accuracy, compared to Immortals. * Twice as much morale damage at ranged than Immortals and Warriors, though the Pariah cost is much higher. * Following the mantra of later tier units growing in utility but not necessarily strength. ** Vastly superior DPS for cost, but does not benefit from the Disruption Field or Enhanced Disruption Field researches. ** Inferior range (17) compared to Warriors (20) and Immortals (30). ** Less HP for cost compared to the Warrior. ** Now have access to teleport. Combat Reinforcements Necrons cannot reinforce beyond a 60 range zone projected by each Monolith. Necrons have significant in-combat reinforcement penalties (2.4 multiplier). Out of combat, however, they reinforce rapidly. * Warrior, 6 * Flayed One, 8 * Immortal, 9.5 * Pariah, 15 * Wraith, 18 Commanders Deceiver Abilities Mind's Eye Allows to see through the enemy squad's eyes and reduces their capture rate by half for 60 seconds. * Use this on an enemy capper, in order to watch the enemy attempts to gain map control. * Use this on the enemy commander, in order to watch the movements of their army. * Use this on the enemy builder, in order to observe their base. Undermine Prevents squads from reinforcing or requisitioning heavy weapons. Also prevents builder units from performing construction or repair. Buildings under the effect of this ability cannot be upgraded. AOE Radius 10. Costs 60 per use. * This ability is really useful in pitched battles, because there are many situations where enemy sustained reinforcement is the reason for the loss. * Best used against an enemy who is defending their own base, in order to effect multiple valued targets. Necron Lord When the Necron Lord is destroyed his carcass remain where he fell, and when reconstructed that's where he spawns. Economy Get Thermoplasma Generator after seven gens * The cost of the Thermoplasma Generator is '''350'''. * The cost of the 8th, 9th and 10th power gen is '''375'''. * Therefore it is worth building the Thermoplasma Generator once you have '''seven''' power generators. Get Power Research 1 & 2 as soon as possible * Power Research 1 is worth building once you have '''five''' power generators. * Power Research 2 is worth building once you have '''five''' power generators. * Meaning, you should take the Power Researches '''as soon as possible'''. 2nd Monolith is worth it at eight or nine gens * It is '''never power efficient''' (when compared to generators), though '''it does get close to a break even point''' once you have '''eight''' power generators. * It provides 2 squad population and 1 support population (which you can cost to about 1 and a half Listening Posts). * It provides a reinforcement zone of 60, which can be used to hold otherwise indefensible points. * Like all 2nd HQs, it allows the purchase of more hero wargear. * It is another teleport location. * It provides an '''additional production structure''' for builder scarabs, warriors, flayed ones, or the deceiver. Critical Locations * Reduce reinforcement time for all units by 12%. * Reduce the build time for all units by 12%. Population Necrons get population for free from * Tier 2 Monolith '''(must buy)''' * Tier 3 Monolith '''(must buy)''' * Energy Core '''(must buy)''' * LP1s '''(optional)''' LP1s are optional - meaning that '''you are making a macro-economic decision for each LP1 you build.''' You only need one Listening Post at Tier 2 * Necrons start with 6/2 pop. * Necrons receive +2/+1 pop from Tier 2. * Necrons receive +1/+1 pop from LP1. At Tier 2 with 1 LP1 you'd therefore have 9/4 population, which is enough for three Necron Warrior squads and two Wraith squads or two Destroyers. You only need two Listening Posts at Tier 3 * Tier 3 monolith gives +0/+1 * Energy Core gives +2/+2 Therefore, another LP1 provide a total of 12/8 for four necron infantry squads and four destroyers (or one destroyer + two heavy destroyers). Anymore than one LP1 at Tier 2 and two LP2s at Tier 3 is a decision * The LP2 does not increase the population gain, nor increase recruit/reinforce times. * The LP2 provides Wailing Terror (upon completion of both Tier 1.5 structures). The LP3 provides +1/+1 population, on top of what the LP1 provides (total +2/+2). Structures Repair * Naturally regenerate HP outside of combat, without needing repair. * Like the base game, 3 Scarabs can simultaneously repair any structure. However there are the exceptions: 2 for Listening Posts (just like the base game), Power Generators, Summoning Core, Turrets. This basically means they repair 1/3 more slowly. Listening Posts * Reduce reinforcement time for all units by 4%. * Reduce the build time for all units by 4%. * Increase the Squad Cap by 1, allowing you to field more infantry. * Increase the Support Cap by 1, allowing you to field more vehicles. Power Generators HP, Maximum Per Monolith,500, 10, Death explosion happens 100% of the time and deals 20 morale damage, in addition to disrupting units. Researches * Power research * Power research 2 Necrons have two Tier 1.5 structures Necrons need to buy both before reaching Tier 2 * Summoning Core (0/150/40) - provides access to Wraiths * Forbidden Archive (0/150/40) - provides access to the Necron Lord This allows early Wraith openings, in lieu of an early Necron Lord. Summoning Core And both provide production. You can build an Immortal (or Solar Pulse) while simultaneously building a Necron Lord Destroyer, for example. Squads * Wraith squad * Immortal squad Researches * Disruption Field '''(Warrior, Immortal, Flayed One, Deceiver, Attack Scarab)''' * Enhanced Disruption Field '''(Warrior, Immortal, Flayed One, Deceiver, Attack Scarab)''' * Wraith boost '''(Wraith)''' * Solar pulse '''(Necron Lord Destroyer)''' * Lightning field '''(Necron Lord Destroyer)''' * Deceiver the destroyer '''(Deceiver)''' * Deceiver awakening '''(Deceiver)''' Forbidden Archive Squads * Necron Lord * Necron Lord Destroyer Addons * Death mask * Mantle of doom * Gauntlets * Under shoulder * Death shroud * Ribcage Researches * Phase shifter '''(Necron Lord)''' * Chronometron '''(Necron Lord)''' * Skinning blades '''(All commanders)''' * Reaping blades '''(All commanders)''' Greater Summoning Core (Requires Tier 2) Squads * Heavy destroyer * Destroyer * Tomb spyder Researches * Veil of Darkness '''(Deceiver)''' * Phylactery '''(Deceiver & Necron Destroyer Lord)''' * Destroyer boost '''(Destroyers and Heavy Destroyers)''' Energy Core is both a tech and economic structure, available at Tier 3 * Costs 200 power. * Produces power at a rate 50% greater than that of a Power Generator. * Provides +2/+2 population. As it costs 80 for each Listening Post, which provides +2/+2 population, you can consider it highly efficient to buy an Energy Core. Squads * Pariah Researches * Resurrection Orb '''(Necron Lord)''' * Nightmare Shroud '''(Necron Destroyer Lord)''' * Finality of the Cull '''(Necron Warriors)''' Researches Overview